


电我啊！

by chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy



Series: 看完雷神3激情产出的三块沙雕小甜饼 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Top!Thor, 带你回顾雷3剧情, 比较沙雕, 锤基 - Freeform, 雷神3衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy/pseuds/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy
Summary: 有本事你就来电我。





	电我啊！

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运旧文。  
> 捣蛋鬼-Loki，他哥-Thor。

捣蛋鬼惊恐又欣慰地发现他哥似乎觉醒了个新技能。

 

捣蛋鬼不是鬼，他是个神，成天搞恶作剧的那种。捣蛋鬼可闲了，费尽心机抢王位，抢到王位又突然无事可做。他哥不在家，他没兴趣搞恶作剧，于是就搞了个同人剧天天看。

捣蛋鬼他哥也是个神，成天抡锤子的那种。那锤子特酷，能引雷导电，能招风砸人，还能带他哥飞。捣蛋鬼不止一次暗地里羡慕嫉妒，偷偷去摸过那锤子好几把，然而用瘫了力气也提不起来，更别说偷走了。于是捣蛋鬼改变策略，东西拿不走，膈应膈应东西的主人总成吧。之后每当他哥一副渡劫的派头引雷劈敌人，捣蛋鬼就开始出言不逊，捣蛋鬼就开始讽刺，怎么刻薄恶毒怎么来。

“哟，堂堂奥丁之子，您到底是雷神还是锤子神啊？”

“你除了会用锤子劈人砸人还会什么？只会用蛮力，一点格斗技巧都没有，一介莽夫。”

“你不用锤子我能把你揍趴下信不信？一个抡锤子的还被地球上那群蝼蚁崇拜，拽什么啊，明明就一弱鸡神。”

“没了锤子你还剩什么？”

他哥听烦了，用锤子引了一撮细细小小的电下来，把捣蛋鬼电晕了。

他哥叹口气，把晕了的捣蛋鬼抱起来，放到床上。他盯了会儿自家弟弟安安静静的睡颜，摇摇头：崽，哥哥对你很失望。

捣蛋鬼知道他哥对他很失望，可他偏偏不让同人剧这样演。他疯狂改剧本，把自己改的光辉伟岸，舍命救兄长，把他哥改的一往情深，拥着自己的尸体哭得肝肠寸断。

剧里的他哥撕心裂肺：“弟，你是我这辈子最重要的骄傲，你从未让我失望。”

捣蛋鬼满意地点点头。

 

同人剧的第一百五十次公演也依旧非常成功，捣蛋鬼半躺在长椅上，瞥了眼身后被感动的涕泗横流的子民们，心满意足地啜了口酒。

这本是平静美好的一天，阿斯加德的阳光温暖明媚，微风轻柔怡人，子民们温顺服从。捣蛋鬼作为统治者的日子清闲舒适，美酒佳人相伴，同人剧情感充沛、惹人落泪，他满怀诗意地感叹，啊，这就是生活，美好的生活。

结果他哥冲过来了。

捣蛋鬼被他哥拎着领子被迫现出原形的时候，脑子里只盘旋着唯一一个念头：操，被我哥看见我搞的同人剧了。

捣蛋鬼被公开处刑的羞耻感弄得口不择言、目光闪躲，直到被他哥气冲冲地拎回地球才后知后觉地意识到自己露陷了。

哎，王位没得坐了。

捣蛋鬼偷瞄他哥冷硬的怒颜，又想起来 ，哦，偷运老爸和假死的旧账还没算呢。

捣蛋鬼唉声叹气，这次怕是要被揍死。

结果他还没被揍死呢，老爸先死了。

老爸不仅死了，死前还慈祥地告诉他们：“你们还有个姐姐。”

捣蛋鬼好气哦，怎么又多了一个人来抢王位？

结果他姐不是用抢的，他姐冷笑：“这王位我唾手可得。”

事情发生的太快，捣蛋鬼还没想好游说对策，他哥已经和他姐打起来了，捣蛋鬼还没想好自己要躲哪儿，他哥的锤子就被他姐一把捏碎了。

捣蛋鬼瞪着碎成小块儿的锤子可怜巴巴地散在地上 ，懵了。

我操，这是他日思夜想的锤子啊。

我操，没了这锤子他哥还怎么放大招啊。

捣蛋鬼慌了，拉着他哥就跑路。

 

垃圾星球上，捣蛋鬼最常做的一件事就是阿谀谄媚，他哥最常做的一件事就是被电。

捣蛋鬼第一次看到他哥被电的时候，幸灾乐祸，

“哈哈哈哈你终于尝到这种滋味了吧！”

他哥被电的抽搐了会儿，盯着捣蛋鬼没移开眼，捣蛋鬼被看得发怵，收敛了笑声，不屑地撇撇嘴。

后来捣蛋鬼每次看到他哥被电都仪式般的放声大笑，他哥盯他，他就瞪回去。

“哈！叫你以前老电我，遭报应了吧！”

“哈！你就知道拿锤子电别人，现在也让你体会一下这种奇妙的滋味！”

“哈！你看我也没用，我又没有控制器，你就慢慢享受吧。”

“哈！以后你想电我也没法儿了，你没锤子了，这可真是太惨啦。”

“哈！有本事你来电我呀，略略略。”

他哥不言语。

捣蛋鬼损了会儿人，觉得没劲，自个儿走了。

他被他哥盯得有点虚，但一想到锤子没了，胆子又大起来，就算这人逃出来，赤手空拳和自己近身互搏，还不知道谁赢谁呢。

晚上，他哥被赶上竞技场。捣蛋鬼有些惊讶地看了眼他哥的短发，又看了眼他哥空落落的、没握着锤子的手。

捣蛋鬼感到一点点点点别扭的心酸，又很快忘了。另外一扇门在缓缓打开，捣蛋鬼抿了口酒，算了，死了好，死了就不会来抢王位了。

 

捣蛋鬼觉得自己要死了。

第一次，是在熟悉的绿色大怪物从另一扇门走出来的时候，第二次，是在他哥丝毫没凭借外物就浑身放闪电的时候。

操，这什么新技能？

捣蛋鬼非常惊恐，觉得到时候算旧账自己还是逃不脱被电死的命运。

他的确被电了，不过不是被他哥用技能电的。捣蛋鬼在关键时刻想动歪脑筋 ，结果被他哥用电击器电了。

他哥面无表情，“你以为我还像以前那样傻么。”

捣蛋鬼浑身抽搐，内心绝望。

他哥丢下他走了。

捣蛋鬼想哭，是被电的。真的好痛，比以前任何一次都痛。

他的脑子不受控制，开始胡思乱想。所以之前他哥用锤子电他都没有下狠劲儿么？所以之前他哥被别人电那么多次都这么疼么？

捣蛋鬼良心发现，后悔死了。

 

捣蛋鬼赶回阿斯加德，逞了一把救世主的威风。

他看到他哥，犹犹豫豫地跑过去，迎上对方复杂的目光，“哥，干掉咱姐。”

他哥去干了。

捣蛋鬼杀着敌人，远远望着他哥用新技能放大招，列缺霹雳，雷霆万钧，一路火花带闪电，没有锤子也气势不减。

啊，这就是我哥，厉害的我哥。捣蛋鬼欣慰的慨叹，新世纪的神啊。

他哥放完大招，又让捣蛋鬼去放大boss出来。捣蛋鬼看清了他哥信任期许的目光，内心雀跃。

大boss被放出来了，他哥领着一船人跑路了。

船上，他哥确认了一下捣蛋鬼是实体现身，然后就去把房间门给锁了。

捣蛋鬼的心脏抽了一下，他眨眨眼，“哥，你不会还要算旧账吧？”

他哥沉默地点头。

捣蛋鬼又绝望了，“哥，我之前说的话，都是在开玩笑来着。”

“你说，我有本事就来电你啊。”他哥开口了，声音低沉，没透出报复的意思。

“啊，你有本事，有本事。”捣蛋鬼讪笑，步步后退，“我知道你行，不用电我来证明啊。”

他哥逼近了，在捣蛋鬼的眼前停下，手抚上对方面颊，“你这次没让我失望。”

“啊？……啊。”捣蛋鬼愣了下，别扭地应声，他有些迷茫，感受了下自家哥哥有些粗糙的手掌，“哥，你手太糙了，别摸我了行不，有点疼。”

他哥没把手移开。

捣蛋鬼闭上眼，“要扇耳光就快扇！”

捣蛋鬼没等来耳光，他感觉自己的耳垂被轻轻捏住了，老脸一红，正准备将对方推开，又突然被一阵酥麻感惊的颤了颤。

捣蛋鬼不可置信地睁开眼，“你电我？！”

“嗯。”他哥笑了笑，很温厚的样子，指尖窜出细微的电流，“不电你电谁。”

捣蛋鬼彻底绝望了，他想要破口大骂，话到嘴边又被捂回去了。

他哥用大拇指描着他的唇，表情有点儿朦胧恍惚，又挺坚定。

捣蛋鬼的嘴巴被电了，他条件反射地往后一躲，撞在了他哥提前搁在墙前的手掌上。

他哥用空着的那只手抚摸他的脸，掌心不多的茧夹着电流，粗砺的刺痛。

捣蛋鬼觉得疼，又有些微妙的刺激，他脚软，觍着脸乞求，“哥，别弄了……”

他哥闻言，手一抖，没控制住力道，把人给电晕了。

他哥：“……”

 

捣蛋鬼醒来的时候船上的人基本都已经睡下了，外面安安静静，他哥坐在床边背对着他。

捣蛋鬼换上恶毒的语气，“没想到你是这样的哥哥。”

他哥的背影顿了顿，“什么？”

“你就这么喜欢电自己弟弟？”捣蛋鬼气不打一处来，想了想自己以前在垃圾星球上的所作所为，又底气不足了，蔫了，“……算了，就当是你报仇了。”

他哥转过来，“适当的电击可以促进血液循环。”

“我都被电晕了，你管这叫适当？”捣蛋鬼又气了，“你知不知道适当是什么意思？”

他哥沉默了会儿，下定了决心似的，“我知道。”

捣蛋鬼极其嘲讽地嘁了一声。

“你想不想试试？”他哥抬头看他。

“试什么？”捣蛋鬼没反应过来。

“促进血液循环。”他哥翻身上床，跨坐在捣蛋鬼身体上方，额头和对方相抵。

捣蛋鬼吓死了，“你要干嘛？”

他哥没说话，把手伸进被子里。

 

捣蛋鬼惊恐又欣慰地发现他哥似乎有了个新癖好。


End file.
